Tori's Sweet Boys
by Panda713
Summary: Tori and Beck's love story... along with a little bit of Andre and Jade. I'm bad at summaries sorry! lol Rated M for some later chapters!
1. Just a Kiss

**Hey! So this is my first story so I was wondering if you all could review my story and tell me if its any good! **

**I don't own anything with Victorious and the song at the end is called Dance the Night Away By: David Banner ft. Denium.**

**OH! So just so your not confused. Andre and Tori ARE dating and so are Jade and Beck... and it's no specific time. **

**Alright! I'll leave you to read now!**

**xoxoPanda713xoxo**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I walked into the room quickly and quietly. I didn't know if I had friends or not it was questionable. Beck turned to stare at me when he heard the door open. I know he has a girlfriend, but he acts like he likes me. I walked over to him and sat down in the plastic chair next to him.

"Tori, looking good, as always. What's up?" he smiled.

"Oh- Beck, ya know. Nothing much… obviously, cause I'm in first period. On a Monday morning." I laughed. "Wanna skip last period with me?"

"What about Andre? Shouldn't you be skipping with him?" I couldn't miss the jealous tone in his voice, but I knew I ate it up.

"Andre? Well, he would never skip class. He's not you." I grew red, with what I had just said "I mean that he wouldn't skip class with me, but you would."

Beck smiled and laughed "I knew what you meant, but thanks."

The door opened again, and I watched Jade and Andre walk into the room together talking. I got up from next to Beck and went to talk to Andre. Jade watched me get up and took the seat I was just sitting on. I sat down next to Andre, who leaned over to kiss me on the cheek. I looked over at Beck to see him staring at Andre and me.

"Andre, would you skip last period with me?" I asked even though I knew the answer he was going to give me.

"Tori- you know I want to but I can't. Plus, I have a test last period." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Love."

I laughed because that was always the answer. I never understood why I asked him. Plus- I always ended up skipping with Beck- so why ask him?

Sikowitz walked in mid-thought. I put my mind on pause and listened to him. "Okay, today were playing Alphabet Improv again. You know the rules. Who wants to lead first?"

I rose my hand "Me, please!"

"Okay, Tori pick your group. You and three others."

I walked up to the stage and said "Andre, Jade and Beck." They all came up to the stage with me as their names were called.

"Alright, class pick a letter for the class to start with." Sikowitz spoke to everyone but us on the stage.

"Oh- begin with A. My brother once got stabbed in Antartica!" said Cat lauging. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay! Tori begin with the letter A!"

"Alright, guys please make this a good improv class!" I said to everyone in the audience and my partners on stage.

"But you know how hard improv is!" Andre complained.

"Come on. Everything is going to go fine!" Beck said putting an arm around me and Leon.

"Dude, seriously." Jade said, taking the arm that was around me and putting it around her.

"Jade, why are you so annoying?" I asked challenging her. She stood up and got in my face.

"Guys, come on. No fighting." Andre said, and then stopped realizing that he had used the wrong letter. Sikowitz made the gesture and he sat down again.

"Fighting is bad, no one should fight!" Beck said, getting in between me and Jade.

"Go away, Beck, unless you want to get some scissors thrown at you." Jade said.

Beck backed up. "Hey Jade, I know for sure that I'm not getting scissors thrown at me." I retorted.

"Don't be so sure about that," Jade said, and then stormed off the stage because she had said the wrong letter.

"Just kidding. What do you want to do Beck?"

"Kiss me again- that's what I want you to do." He smirked. Beck leaned into me and put his lips against mine. Only he and I could feel the sparks flying between us. When we broke apart we were both breathing heavily.

"Let's do that again!" I said, leaning into him this time and my mouth met his. I could feel his tongue against my lips and my mouth opened in response to let him in. I leaned into his body and his arms went around me pulling me closer to him. Our body's fit so nicely with each other's, almost like they were made for each other.

Someone behind us cleared their throat. We broke apart awkwardly and Beck said "Dam girl, you kiss well!" Then sat down next to Jade. She look so pissed at him and I, well, mostly me. Not that I cared.

"Beck, we're leaving now!" she got up and Beck followed. I walked over and sat down next to Andre to wait for the other groups to go. He turned away from me. He was so mad at me, I guess he sort of knew about Beck and I but if he didn't then he does now. I laughed, not completely sure why I did. Andre looked over at me confused. I scooted my chair over closer to him and put my hand around his waist. He smiled at me, a sad loving smile. The bell rang before the other groups finished.

"Guys, I'm making groups of two for a new project! You have to write a play with your partner." Sikowitz said as we all hurried outside the room.

Andre grabbed my hand and pulled me into the janitors closet. "I can't skip last period, but I can skip this one." He laughed.

"Okay! What do you want to do?"

"Uh… I don't know. Want to go get some food?"

My stomach growled, Andre knew that I hadn't eaten breakfast. Boy, did he know me well. "Sure, want to go to the smoothie place across the street?" I asked.

"Okay!"

We walked away from the classrooms to the abandoned cafeteria doors. I took him by the hand and let him out first and put a door wedge in the door and together we left.

This reminded me of why I loved Andre. He was always up for everything and would do anything for me. Plus- he was a pretty good kisser.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, unsure the answer. He opened the door to the smoothie store and let me in first.

"Eh, kinda but, I mean I've been mad at you before"

"But you know that I don't really like Beck right? It was just for the game." I lied.

"Yes beautiful, I know." He seemed sad. "But Beck sure did enjoy it."

I tried to mask the excitement in my voice. "Really, you think so?"

"Yea, I think so- no I mean I know so." He laughed.

"Oh, wow." I said to Andre. Then looked up at the board to see what I was getting. Another good thing about Leon was he was a perfect gentleman. He always opened the door and paid for my food. I quickly decided as it was our turn to order. I motioned for Leon to go first.

"Uh… I'll have a banana smoothie."

"What size?" said our server

"A regular for me, please."

"And for the lady?"

"Um… strawberry and a regular size please." I said. We walked down the line and Andre snaked an arm around my waist. I leaned down and let my head rest on him.

"Your smoothies are ready." the server said. Andre grabbed both of them and took a sip of both and gave me mine. I took a sip and made a face because it wasn't mine.

"Yucky," I stated. Andre laughed and switched the smoothies. "Thank you, love"

"You're very welcome." He said and kissed me on the lips, quickly and powerful, like a drug making me want more.

We finished our smoothies with a lot of time to kill.

"Want to go listen to music and chill in your car?" I asked.

"Yea, sure. Why not?" he replied.

"Cool! Let's go!" I took him by the hand and together we walked to the parking lot. I ran in front of him trying to get to his car first, but Andre followed my lead and made it a game. He tried to catch me and I ran away. Andre ended up getting to the car first.

"Come on, Love, hurry up!" he said as I purposely walked extra slowly towards the car.

"Nah, I think I'll take my time," I laughed as I reached the car. I gave Andre a quick kiss on the cheek, and then he got into the driver's seat to start up the car. I went around to the passenger side and got in. When he turned on the car, he played around on the radio, and then ended up putting one of my C.D.'s on.

I laughed because the C.D. was one of my favorite movies and music.

"Tell me what you want girl, is it s-e-s-e-x?" Andre sang in his sexy voice, and put his arms around my waist pulling me on his lap.

"Me and you we should be, dancing in the sheets, I can do what I want to, I play by my own rules," I sang and twisted my body so I could kiss him.

"I've been thinking what should be lost, all of your clothes, let's take them off." He put his arms around my body and pulled me closer to him. I turned my body 180 degrees so that I was straddling him.

"Oh, no I don't follow no rules, I do whatever I want to, It's my life and I can't be, like you I can only be me. Plus your lips look a little lonely, would they like to meet mine?" Leon looked down at me and bent his head so his lips met mine.

It had been a while since Andre and I had a good make out session. I mean no slut, but I'm no nun either. Kissing Andre felt normal. I put my hands under his shirt and lifted his tee shirt above his head. His hands left my hips to help me throw the discarded shirt into the backseat. I admired his chest. He actually had pretty nice abs, I had felt them, and seen them before but each time I was in awe by his body.

That's when I saw the clock on the dashboard. It read 9:37. Class started in five minutes. I broke this kiss and Andre looked confused.

"9:37. Class is starting very soon." I said retrieving Andre's shirt from the backseat. He took in from me and covered his glorious chest.

"Let's go!" he said and I rolled off him to the driver's side, and turned off the car. It was quiet when the radio turned off. Leon opened my door and together we walked back to through the cafeteria doors. I kicked the wedge back to its original spot and it was like we had never left in the first place.

Andre dropped me off to third period, kissing me roughly saying "We will finish that later" and walked away. I smiled and walked into the door of one of three classes I had with Beck.


	2. Or Not

**Hey! I hoped you liked Just A Kiss (Chapter One) **

**Here is Or Not... (Chapter Two)**

**Please Read and Review!**

**xoxoPanda713xoxo**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I was thinking about Tori. Way to much. She was an amazing kisser. Jade was so pissed at me and her.

"Beck? Hello? Are you even listening?" She asked breaking my train of thought.

"Uh, What? Sorry, I was thinking." I replied.

"Probably about Tori." Jade said. "But I was saying that we should go out his weekend."

"One, I wasn't thinking about Tori, and two we should. Could we invite Andre and Tori? We should go to Karaoke Dokie" I asked hopeful. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, sure."

"Thank you, lovely." I said turning my head to kiss her. She turned away from the kiss. I looked down at her confused, but brushed it off. Instead I took her hand and lifter her off the seat walking to my next period. I opened the door to my classroom and watched her walk away leaving me alone. She could clear a pathway which I admired. Walking into the classroom, I took a seat by the back of the room.

I turned around when I hear a ban against the door. I hear Andre mummer to Tori "We'll finish that later."

I rolled my eyes and watched a tussled Tori walked into the room and sit down next to me. She yawned and looked at me, put her head on lap and promptly fell asleep. On my lap.

I smiled and glanced down at a sleeping Tori. She looked so peace when she was sleeping. Tori was lucky that the teacher wasn't here today. That also meant that I got to 50 mintues to do absolutly nothing! I took my phone out of my pocket, without waking Tori up, and updated my Slap status.

* * *

Beck Oliver

Well... Let's Party! No Teacher! WHOOO!

Mood: Excited

* * *

After I put my phone back into my pocket I leaned down to kiss Tori on the forehead, murmuring "Good night, I love you!"

Soon later, Tori's eyes fluttered open and she looked sleepily up at me. She closed her eyes and opened them again saying, "Good Morning!"

I laughed and replied, "Morning, Tori."

She looked at me sleepy and said "Beck, I'm sleepy."

"Well, go back to sleep you got a half an hour." I said running my fingers through her hair.

Tori closed her eyes again, and fell back to sleep. She was a weird one but a good... friend. I looked down at her and smiled. Friends? Yea right! I knew i like her since that first kiss in Sikowitz's class, her first day. From the moment we looked into each other eyes when she spilt my coffee on me. Plus- friends don't tend to sleep in friends laps. I wondered if she felt the same way about me.

Almost a half an hour later, the bell rang waking Tori up. "Hey, beautiful." I said as her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, hey, Beck!" She said in a sleepy voice.

"Come on, the bell rang. Hurry or you will be late!"

"But... I have study next period... skip with me." She said. I looked at her like she was crazy. "Please?" she begged.

"Black Box Theater?" I asked.

"Sure, why not. No one is going to be in there because of the play next weekend." She smiled. "Speaking of that... how is it going?"

I smiled and tried to hide my glee that she wanted to skip class with me and that she knew about the play. "Eh, pretty good. Not the best play, but ya know." I ran my hand through my hair. Tori lifted her head off my lap and began to get her things. I followed her lead and got my things together. Opening the door, I let Tori out first and followed her to the Black Box Theater.

"What's wrong with the play? I mean… its Romeo and Juliet- And your Romeo!" She sat down on the balcony of the Romeo and Juliet set.

"What's wrong… you're not Juliet," I thought and said out loud "Jade, she wants Juliet to be all dark and dreary, ya know, like she is."

"Oh- well, whatever! Have fun with it… it's not that often you get to play Romeo!" She smiled and laughed. I climbed up the railway and sat down next to her up on the balcony.

"Yea, I know. Hey, by the way, would you like to go out with me and Jade? You can bring Andre and we were thinking about going to Karaoke Dokie. You and Jade could sing a song." I paused. "Or you and I could sing, or even you and Andre."

She laughed and replied "Maybe, if Andre wants to go too. When?"

"Um… how about Friday?" I asked.

"Sounds like a date!" She said. Then her eyes grew large with realization. "I mean, not an actual date, like me and you, but…" she stammered.

I laughed at her stammering. "I understand, Tori. You should stammer more, it's cute." I shrugged my shoulder and ran my hand through my hair like I told girls they were cute all the time. In reality I only ran my hand through my hair when I was nervous, like now, being here with Tori- alone.

Tori knew me too well. "What are you nervous about?" Then she laughed.

"I'm not nervous about anything!" I said defensively.

"And I'm supposed to believe that? I know you too well Beckett."

She was the only person who was allowed to call me Beckett, not even Jade calls me that. Maybe the only other person who called me that was my mom, and dad. "You do know me well, but I'm not nervous."

"When you fight about being nervous, you usually are. And plus, your running your hands through your hair. That a sign that you nervous. So I asked again, what are you nervous about?"

I took my hands out of my hair. I don't even remember putting them in there, sometimes it's a nervous habit. I laughed nervously and then quickly decided on a somewhat true lie. "Well, it's about me and Jade. There is a good chance that we might be breaking up." I began.

"Oh, Alright? Like that's always not a possibility?" She laughed.

"I know, but this time it might be for real. I mean were always fighting and I am getting so sick of it. The fighting almost never stops!" I said sadly. "I can't deal with it anymore. So I weighing my options."

"Well, I think that it's going to be alright. Just give it time."

"Time? That's what I've always given her. Time. She always takes it for granted. I gave her 2 years of wasted time."

She looked at me. "Beckett, it's going to be alright." Tori her hand on my back.

The door opened behind us. I saw Tori's eyes widen when she looked up and she quickly took her hand away. I got up and turned around to see Jade standing by the doorway, watching us.

"Beck, why did I know that I was going to find you here? With Tori?" She snarled."

"Obviously because I am in here… with Tori." I said pointing to her. I stood up to my full 5 feet 11 inches.

"Well, why are you here? And with her of all people? I thought I told you not to hang out with her!" She replied.

"Jade… just because we are dating does not mean that you have full control over what I do and who I hang out with. Did you know that you a very controlling bitch sometimes? Not just to me, even you friends. Andre and Cat don't want to be near you anymore because they are afraid that you will lash out at them." I shrugged and pursed my lips. "Sometimes you do lash out at them and that scares them."

"So what are you saying? That you want to break up with me?" Jade asked. I hesitated a moment. "Be careful, with what you say Beck." She snarled.

"No, Jade I don't want to.. but sometimes-" I started but she cut me off.

"If you want to be together with me then you need to start listening to me. Which means that you need to stop being friends with Tori." She shouted and pointed up to Tori sitting next to me.

"I like to hang out with her, but you know what! I don't like to hang out with you anymore. We are done!" I spat back at her.

"Well then. Bye." Jade stormed out of the room, tears forming in her eyes. I hadn't meant to be that mean, but sometimes she just pisses me off.

I turned to Tori. She was looking at me wide eyed. "Hey Tor- I'm sorry you had to hear that."

She shrugged. "It's fine, Beck. We might want to go somewhere else before Jade tells on us for skipping class."

"Oh, that is a good point." I got down off the balcony and helped Tori down. She fell and I caught her. I looked down at her and saw her looking up at me.

"Perfect timing." I thought and leaned down to kiss Tori. She leaned up and our lips met in passion. I didn't want to let her go and I could tell that Tori didn't want to let me go either.

When I finally let go Tori pulled herself out of my hands and ran out of the room. "Tori! Wait, I didn't mean-"

"I have a boyfriend!" She said and ran out of the theater.

I ran my hands through my hair and down to my lips that Tori had just kissed. "Oh Hell," I thought and sat down in the Black Box theater chair.


End file.
